His Secret
by itachi2011
Summary: Sakura's new to Konoha High, but this year she meets someone who intersts her. But what will happen when she finds out his secret? Or secrets? How will she react? And Naruto knew all along. SakXGaa Rated M for abuse, violence, language, blood
1. Her First Day

**So, here is the other story. The high school ****fic****Wooo****! I'm just ****gonna**** post the first chapter and I'll see which story is better. ****This one, His Secret, or ****Darkwatch**** (which is up and ****runnin**** Or I'll do both. .**

**I also want to thank all the people who gave suggestions of Band names and songs. It was much appreciated. ) **

**This story is rated M! Yippee!**

**Language, violence, blood, abuse.**

**

* * *

**

_Where are we?_

_What the hell is going on?_

_The dust has only just begun to fall_

_Crop circles in the carpet_

_Sinking feeling_ . . . **Whack!**

A pale hand violently pressed the Reset button on her iHome. She threw the covers off of her tired body, and stretched her arms and legs, while she yawned. She opened her emerald eyes and looked around her new room. She had just moved to Konoha about a week ago, and now it was her first day at a new school. She sat up in her bed and sighed. _I hope this school was better than my last one. _She thought to herself.

"Sakura, honey, time for school!" She heard her mother shout from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Sakura said to herself.

Sakura stumbled out of bed and walked to her dresser. She looked through all five drawers. Finally she chose a navy blue shirt that _Abercrombie_ along the side, and a pair of jeans. She walked onto her bathroom and got out of her pajamas, and took a warm shower. Once she was done, she blow-dried and combed her shoulder-length pink hair. Once she was dressed, she hurried downstairs, where her mom was waiting with breakfast already on the table. The typical eggs and buttered toast with a glass of orange juice. Sakura quickly ate her breakfast and ran to grab her backpack. "Have a nice day at school, honey!" Her mom yelled from the other room.

"I'll try!"

And with that, she ran out the door.

* * *

Sakura walked to the front gates of Konoha High. It looked exactly what she thought it would. Boring. She sighed as she walked into the school grounds and worked her way up to the main building. _Might as well go and get my schedule. Then try and find my first class._

She walked up the cracked cement stairs and into the two-story building. As she walked through the halls, Sakura noticed the weird stares people were giving her. She was about to turn a corner of the hallway, when she found her pushed up against the wall. Sakura quickly looked in front of her and saw a guy with dark hair, and obsidian eyes. He wore a dark blue sports jersey with white shorts that went right below his knees. "Hey, cutie. You look kind of lost."

"For your information, I'm not lost!" Sakura sneered at him.

"Temper, temper. Just the way I like 'em." He grinned.

"Get the fuck away from me!"

But he didn't listen; instead he brought his body closer to hers. Sakura moved her head to the side, not wanting to see what he was going to do. "You heard her, bastard. Let her go!"

Sakura heard the boy sigh as he stepped away from her. "Don't get into my business, Uzumaki. She knows she wanted what was coming."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh, I sure she did. That's why she was trying to get away!"

Sakura looked up and notice the boy glare before walking off. She sighed and closed her eyes. _That was a close one._

"Sorry, about that bastard, Sasuke."

Sakura opened her eyes and saw a blonde boy dressed in a simple pair of jeans and an orange shirt. "Oh, it's okay. Thanks for helping me though. My name's Sakura."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The blue-eyed boy pointed to himself.

Sakura smiled and laughed. "Nice to meet you, Naruto."

"So, you're new here, right?"

"Unfortunately." She sighed.

"Do want some help finding the office?" Naruto asked.

"That would be nice." Sakura smiled.

On their way to the office Naruto kept talking about the place. His friends, the foes, teachers, and the food they served in the cafeteria, and a lot about how much he hated Sasuke. "God, I hate him so much! Anyway, you're gonna love it here. You could hang with me and my friends. I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you."

"Who do you all hang with?" Sakura asked.

"Well, there's Kiba, he's pretty cool. If you play video games then you're automatically his friend. Neji, well, he doesn't say or do much actually. All he is is a brainiac. He thinks he knows everything. Tenten is pretty cool. I'm sure you'll like her. And then there's Temari and Kankuro, they're in the grade above us except their brother, Gaara. He hangs with us. He's actually pretty cool once you get to know 'em. No one really tries to get to know him, actually. I think they all pretty much gave up."

"Really? Why?" Sakura wondered.

"He's like a human ice-box. It takes a while for him to trust you and actually talk to anyone. A lot of people in this school dislike him, especially Sasuke. But he's an ass, he hates everybody. I'm pretty sure it took me everyday since we met, of continuous pestering just to get him to talk to me."

"And how long ago did you meet him?"

"Eh, three years ago, I think. Whenever he moved here. He was, and still is, the school's outcast. No one but us bothers to try and talk to him."

"Aw, poor guy." Sakura mentioned.

"Eh, I actually think he likes being left alone. I mean, he doesn't complain about it or anything."

"Well, that's cool, I guess. If he likes it there's nothing you can do, right?"

"Yeah. Anyway, here's the office. The principle here is Tsunade and the office lady is Shizune. I'll wait here until you're done."

"Okay, I'll be back in a sec."

Naruto nodded as Sakura opened the door labeled '_Office_' and walked up to the desk where a woman with short black hair was sitting. "May I help you?" She asked.

"Um, I'm Sakura Haruno, and I just moved here."

"Ah, Sakura. I've been expecting you. Here's you schedule," Shizune handed her a piece of paper, " and I hope that you like it here at Konoha High."

"I hope I do too." Sakura smiled as she turned and left the office.

Once she closed the door behind her she noticed Naruto at the bubbler that was at the other end of the hall. (**Okay, I live in Wisconsin and we, I guess, are the only people who them bubblers. But they're water fountains, or whatever everyone else calls them.)**His back was facing her, but she also noticed he was talking to someone.

"You can't let him keep doing this to you. What if he gets violent like that one night?! Look, Gaara, just promise me that you'll stand up for yourself next time, okay?"

_So that's Gaara_. Sakura observed the outcast Naruto was telling her about. Fiery-red, messy, hair. Eye-liner thickly placed around his cyan eyes. He wore all black. Baggy jeans and a shirt that in red said '666' on the front. She watched barely nod before he walked off, passing Sakura, as he gave her a short glance. "Sorry about that."

Sakura looked back and noticed Naruto in front of her. "I had to have a chat with Gaara. So, what classes do you have?"

Sakura handed Naruto her schedule.

**1****st**** Hour**: Science — Orochimaru

**2****nd****Hour**: German — Umino, Iruka

**3****rd**** Hour**: Study Hall — Hatake, Kakashi

**4****th**** Hour**: Algebra — Morino, Ibiki

**Lunch**

**5****th**** Hour**: Art — Deidara

**6****th**** Hour**: American History —Mitarashi, Anko

**7****th**** Hour**: CyberEnglish — Jiraiya

"Sweet, we're in all the same classes. I don't know about everyone else. I've only saw Gaara this morning and I forgot to ask. So, let's get going."

* * *

**So, there is the high school ****fic****Woooo****! So ****CyberEnglish**** is English class except you do everything on computers. Out school is one of the only few schools in the U.S. who actually have it.**

**R&R!**


	2. Classes Start

**So, here is the other story. The high school ****ficWooo****! I'm just ****gonna**** post the first chapter and I'll see which story is better. This one, His Secret, or ****Darkwatch**** (which is up and ****runnin**** Or I'll do both**

**I also want to thank all the people who gave suggestions of Band names and songs. It was much appreciated. ) **

**This story is rated M! Yippee!**

**Language, violence, blood, abuse.**

**And I have a good reason this chapter is a little late. The school was on fire!!! Seriously, a garbage can full of woodchips started on fire from a spark flying inside it. So I waited outside with my instrument in 10 degree weather for a half an hour before we had to walk to the middle school. ****Lame.**

* * *

Sakura and Naruto walked down the school hallways, heading towards their first hour class: Science. Sakura held her schedule in front of her face, observing it intently. "So, who is this Orochimaru guy anyway?"

"Ah, he a creeper. You don't do anything in his class except take notes. I guess it's better than homework." Naruto told.

"Is he mean?"

"Oh, yea. Big time."

Sakura sighed. "Great, just what I need."

Naruto laughed. "You'll get used to him, don't worry. Hey, there's Gaara!" Naruto ran ahead with Sakura behind, catching up to the red-head.

"Hey, Gaara. What class do you have first?" Naruto asked.

Gaara gave Sakura a glance before looking back at Naruto. He dug through his pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to him. Naruto grabbed it and quickly read it over. "Sweet, you're in all the same classes as Sakura and me."

Gaara tilted his head to the side. Naruto gave back his schedule. "Oh, right! You two haven't met. Gaara, this is Sakura. Sakura, Gaara." Naruto gestured to each person.

Sakura lifted her hand and waved. "Hey."

Gaara gave a little nod towards her, showing he was returning the gesture. "So, Gaara, my house tonight?"

He nodded. "M'kay. Hey, Sakura. You want to hand with us tonight?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't know. What do you all do?"

"Our band gets together and practice, hang out, and do all that stuff."

"Oh, that's cool. What's your band name?"

"Kaji Uindo. I play the drum set." Naruto smiled.

"What does everyone play?" She asked.

"Um, Kiba plays keyboard, Kankuro plays Bass, Gaara plays lead guitar and singer, and of course I play the drums."

"Wow, you sing _and_ play guitar? That's pretty sweet." Sakura mentioned, facing Gaara..

Gaara nodded in reply. Sakura smiled and then faced Naruto again. "Anyway, I'll be there tonight, but I need a ride and I don't know where you live."

"Um, I'm sure my buddy Gaara here, will give you a ride." Naruto said, nudging Gaara in the side.

Sakura looked up at Gaara and noticed him glaring at Naruto. _Whoa, never seen someone glare like _that_ I bet he gets away with everything glaring like that. _"You know, Naruto, he doesn't have to." Sakura spoke up.

"Well, since Mr. Icicle, here, won't say anything, I'm sure his sister will take you. Or maybe even his brother, but I wouldn't want to be alone with Kankuro." Naruto said.

"It's fine with me."

"Okay, let's get to Orochimaru's class before the bell."

* * *

"Okay, class, I have a seating arrangement for you."

Sakura sat in a seat by Naruto until she finally heard her name called. "Sakura Haruno, please take a seat next to Gaara."

Sakura nodded as she stood up and sat next Gaara. She smiled at him, but all he did was look away. _Man, Naruto wasn't kidding. He's __gonna__ be hard to crack._

"Okay, now I will go over the rules for this classroom."

Sakura put her head on the desk. _It's only first hour and I already want the day to end._ She decided to look around the room. To her surprise, Naruto was sitting in front of her, which she greatly appreciated. Most of the people she didn't know, but she did notice Sasuke sitting a few desks across from her. Sakura mentally shivered in her seat. She then looked at the outcast next to her. She didn't know why, but something about the guy made her want to get to know him.

His red hair hung loosely in his eyes, partially hiding the black rings that surrounded them. His head was resting on his arm, which was propped up on his desk. Sakura noticed he also wore a black wrist sleeve, and she thought looked nice on him.

* * *

The three of them sat in assigned seats in German class, and they all happened to be by each other. The bell didn't ring yet so Naruto was busy pestering Gaara. "Please, Gaara, tutor me for this class." Naruto begged as he put his hands together and held them out in front of his face.

Gaara sighed, closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Come on, Gaara! You speak German! You came from a German-speaking country for crying-out-loud! Why won't you help me?!"

"Wenn Sie mehr Aufmerksamkeit in Klasse bezahlen würden, würden Sie nicht versagen." Gaara mumbled.

_Wow, he has a really nice voice_. Sakura blushed at her own thoughts.

"What the hell does that mean?! Gaara . . . what did you say?"

Gaara just looked at Naruto with a humorous glint in his eyes. Sakura started to laugh. Naruto slouched in his desk with his arms crossed. Just then the teacher walked into the class. "Guten Morgan, Klasse. Ich heisse Herr Umino."

Naruto sat up and started to poke Gaara. "Pssst . . . Gaara."

Gaara looked at Naruto with annoyance in his eyes. "What did he say?"

He sighed as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It means shut-up, Naruto."

Sakura looked to her side and saw a girl with dark brown hair pulled up into two buns. "Seriously?" Naruto asked.

"Seien Sie ruhig, Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

"Uh, sorry." He mumbled.

* * *

The three of them went into study hall. All of them sat next down by each other since the teacher didn't give assigned seats. "So, Gaara, we're still having a concert on Friday, right?"

Gaara nodded in reply. "You guys do concerts?!"

"Yeah, they're totally sweet!" Naruto shouted.

"I'll have to see if I'm doing anything this Friday, 'cause I might be able to go see you guys." Sakura smiled.

Naruto smiled. "So, Gaara, any ideas for songs we're gonna do? Or are you just going to tell us when you get there?"

Gaara shrugged.

Naruto sighed. "You know, it doesn't hurt to talk."

* * *

**So there's chapter two. Sorry if it's kind of short, but eh, better than nothing. R&R!**

**Word Translations:**

_Wenn Sie mehr Aufmerksamkeit in Klasse bezahlen würden, würden Sie nicht versagen_

(If you would pay more attention in class, you wouldn't fail.)

_"Seien Sie ruhig, Naruto!"_

(Be quiet, Naruto!")


	3. Naruto's House

**So, here is the other story. The high school ****ficWooo****! I'm just ****gonna**** post the first chapter and I'll see which story is better. This one, His Secret, or ****Darkwatch**** (which is up and ****runnin**** Or I'll do both**

**I also want to thank all the people who gave suggestions of Band names and songs. It was much appreciated. ) **

**This story is rated M! Yippee!**

**Language, violence, blood, abuse.**

* * *

Sakura, Naruto, and Gaara walked into the cafeteria. Sakura followed Naruto to the lunch line while she notice Gaara go sit down at a random table. "Hey, why isn't Gaara eating anything?"

She heard Naruto let out an annoyed sigh. "I don't know. I'll talk to him about it."

As they went through the line, Sakura noticed just how skinny Gaara actually was. Yes, he did have muscular body, but he still seemed underweight. Once the two of them got their food, Naruto and she walked over to where Gaara was sitting. Sakura took her seat in between Gaara and Naruto. Within the next few minutes, the table was slowly filling up with people. Sakura spun in her chair when she felt someone poke her in the back. She looked and noticed a boy with brown hair and red tattoos on both of his cheeks. "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm Sakura. I just moved here." She told him.

"Don't worry, Kiba, she's cool." Naruto mentioned.

Kiba held out his hand. "Sorry 'bout that. Names Kiba Inuzuka."

Sakura smiled and shook his hand. "It's fine."

"Well, Sakura, I think you should meet the rest of the gang." Naruto said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"Well, these two right here are Temari and Kankuro. Next to Temari is Tenten. And next to her is Hinata, and her cousin Neji. And you already met Kiba and Gaara."

Sakura gave a little wave to them. "Hello."

"Yes! Another girl!" Temari yelled.

Sakura laughed. "So, Sakura, are you goin' to Naruto's house tonight?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I want to, but I don't have a ride."

"Have no fear, Sakura. My little brother, Gaara, will give you a ride." Temari told.

"Isn't that right, Gaara?" Kankuro added in.

"If I have to." Gaara finally replied.

"Alright! Then you can give me a ride too, O buddy, O pal." Naruto cheered.

Gaara sighed. "You're really pushing it."

"'Kay, Sakura and I will meet by your locker."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked out of CyberEnglish, Finally it was the end of the school day. "I really don't like some of the teachers here."

"Eh, don't worry, Sakura. Jiraiya is always like that." Naruto told.

Both of them started to walk to Gaara's locker. Once they got there, Naruto went and leaned up against the lockers. "Hey, Naruto. Where's Gaara anyway?"

"Uh, good question. He _was_ in our class." Naruto tapped a finger on his chin.

"Could you get off my locker?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Gaara."

Naruto moved as Gaara started putting in his combination. Once his locker was open, he put all of his stuff on the shelf, grabbed his backpack, and closed his locker. He motioned to the door with his head. The three of them walked out the doors of the school and into the parking lot. They all stopped and Sakura stared in shock. There, in front of her, was a Mustang GT520. Naruto ran up to the door and pulled back the front seat. "Alright, Sakura. Get in."

Sakura smiled and started to walk to the open door. Naruto looked over at Gaara and found that he was glaring at him. "What?"

"Haven't you heard the saying, 'Ladies first?'"

"Ah, Gaara. She's not your girlfriend."

Gaara continued to glare at Naruto. "Fine, I'll sit in the back."

Naruto climbed into the back seat, pulling back the seat with him. Sakura got into the front seat and closed the door. Gaara started the car and started to pull out of the parking space. _He has some really good manners. Especially from a guy that doesn't talk to anybody_. Sakura thought. "I really like your car." Sakura said.

Gaara looked at her. "Thanks."

"How did you get it? Did your parents buy it for you or something?"

Sakura noticed the sudden change. The atmosphere seemed heavier. "Gaara had a job, so he bought it with his own money." Naruto told.

"Had a job? What happened?"

"Moved."

"Ah, I see. Do you like it here?"

Gaara shrugged.

* * *

Everyone sat in Naruto's basement. Nartuo, Gaara, Kankuro, and Kiba had their instruments ready and were talking. "So, Gaara. Have any new songs?"

Gaara pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Naruto. "Hm, this would be really cool if we also had a girl singing it too. Well, at least the chorus. Hey, Temari, want to sing?!"

"Hell no, Naruto. You know I can't sing." She replied.

"Tenten?"

"No."

"Hinata?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Ah, Sakura?"

"I don't know. I mean, I want to, but I really can't sing that well." Sakura replied.

"So? Come on!"

Sakura stood up from the couch and walked over to Gaara. He gave her a microphone and the paper with the words on it. "The highlighted words you sing."

"Okay."

**Sakura:**

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

**Gaara:**

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,_

_Some days I __wanna__ quit, and just be normal for a bit,"_

_I don't understand why you have to always be gone,__I_

_ get along but the trips always feel so long,_

_And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,_

_'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,_

_But I feel like an idiot, __workin__' my day around the call,_

_But when I pick up I don't have much to say,_

_So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here __waitin__', at times __debatin_

_Tellin__' you that I've had it with you and your career,_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

**Both:**

_I miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I__ miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

**Gaara:**

_You know the place where you used to live,_

_Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,_

_Used to have a little party every __Halloween with candy by the pile,_

_But now, you only stop by every once and a while,_

_Shit, I find myself just __fillin__' my time,_

_With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,_

_I'm __doin__' fine, I plan to keep it that way,_

_You can call me if you find that you have something to say,_

_And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

_That I'm stuck here __waitin__', at times __debatin_

_Tellin__' you that I've had it with you and your career,_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

**Both:**

_I __miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so_

_S__eems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

**Gaara:**

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up_

_That I'm stuck here __waitin__', no longer __debatin_

_Tired of __sittin__' and __hatin__' and __makin__' these excuses,_

_For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,_

_It seems one thing has been true all along,_

_You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,_

_I guess I've had it with you and your career,_

_When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it..._

**Both:**

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_T__hat you've been gone,_

_Please come back home..._

(Repeat 3 times)

"Woo! Go Sakura!" Temari cheered.

Sakura started to smile. "Thanks."

"You were great!" Tenten said.

Sakura turned to face the whole band. "You guys are awesome! That was so cool!"

"Thanks, Sakura! Hey, Gaara. Are we playin' that song this Friday?" Naruto asked.

Gaara shrugged. "Depends."

* * *

**So there's chapter 3. Yeah, the only reason that this chapter is so long is because of the song lyrics. So whenever there's a chapter this size, ****It's**** because of songs. The song was ****Where'd**** You go By: Fort Minor. I love that song.**

**R&R!**


	4. Concert Night

**I want to thank my reviews! You guys are AWESOME!!!**

**I also want to thank all the people who gave suggestions of Band names and songs. It was much appreciated. ) **

**This story is rated M! Yippee!**

**Language, violence, blood, abuse.**

**K This chapter is long because there are song lyrics in it so don't get too excited.**

* * *

**Friday:**

Sakura waited for Naruto and Gaara outside her 4th hour class. When they finally came out, the three of them headed for lunch. When Naruto and she departed Gaara for the lunch line, she noticed that he looked paler than usual. His movements were less coordinated and he looked tired. Sakura turned to Naruto and asked, "Do know what's wrong with Gaara? He seems different."

Naruto looked at Gaara. "Yeah. I'm gonna talk to him."

Once they got their food, both of them sat down at the table. Naruto sat his food on the table and then walked behind Gaara. "Hey, Gaara. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Gaara slowly stood up and faced Naruto. They walked a few feet away from the table before Naruto started to talk. "Are you still doing _it_?"

Gaara looked down at the floor and nodded. Naruto sighed. "Still can't sleep, eh?"

He looked at Naruto. "Yeah."

"Listen, you know I don't approve of what you're doing, but just try to get some rest. We have our concert tonight."

Gaara nodded and both of them walked back to their seats.

But they didn't know Sakura heard everything they were saying.

_He doesn't sleep? How is that even humanly possible? _"So, Sakura, are you coming tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but my mom has to work, so if someone could pick me up that would be awesome."

"Eh, don't worry. Temari will pick you up."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I will."

Sakura turned and saw Temari sit down. "But you'll have to share the car with my brothers." Temari warned.

Sakura giggled. "I don't mind."

"Okay, we'll see you at six."

* * *

Sakura hurried through her house. Once she had gotten home from school, she lay on her bed and dozed off. Now it was six o'clock, and Temari would be here any minute. She quickly ran through the kitchen when she heard a car horn beep. She ran outside and hopped into the backseat of the car. She noticed that Gaara was also in the back with her. "Sorry you had to sit in the back, Sakura. MY dumb-ass brother wouldn't get out of the front seat." Temari told. 

"It's okay, but do you think we could quickly stop somewhere and get some food. I haven't eaten since lunch."

"Sure. Is McDonald's okay? I mean, it's on the way there and it's cheap."

"Yeah, that's fine."

* * *

Once they got their food and ate, they arrived at the building where the band would be playing. Sakura noticed all the cars that were parked along side the roads. _Didn't think there would be this many people here. They must be good_. Sakura thought 

Temari and Sakura walked into the front of the building while Gaara and Kankuro went through the back door.

Once they were inside, the three of them had to push their way through the crowd. _Seriously, this place it packed!_

After about a half an hour of waiting, Kiba, Naruto, Gaara and Kankuro appeared on stage. Naruto walked up to the microphone. "So, are you ready to rock?!?!"

The crowd roared with excitement. Naruto headed back to the drum set. And then it began.

_Yeah, open,  
now let me see the way you work it.  
Let me see you work it.  
Just lay down._

_You've got me right here where I need it.  
I'll hold out just as long as you.  
Don't worry, don't worry, we are  
We're weak in the knees and I can't take this.  
Heat stroke, our burning bodies melt away.  
Just work it, just work it, I've been  
I've been waiting, I've been waiting, I've been craving away. I need this.  
I will hold out just as long as you.  
_

_(Tonight is the night we sink wishes deep into our skin.) _

_Don't hold back, hold nothing back tonight.  
Oh, we'll let it take control fusing you to me.  
Don't hold back, hold nothing back tonight.  
Oh, we'll let it take control fusing you to me.  
Oh yeah!_

_Are you nervous?  
Spending your days away in space,  
thicker than air, than air.  
We've been waiting, we've been waiting, we've been craving away. We need this.  
I'll hold out just as long as you.  
(Tonight is the night we examine ourselves tip to tip)_

_Don't hold back, hold nothing back tonight.  
Oh, we'll let it take control fusing you to me.  
Don't hold back, hold nothing back tonight.  
Oh, we'll let it take control fusing you to me._

_Stop._

_Work. Work. Just let this work.  
Just let it take control, fusing you to me.  
Oh, just let it take control, fusing you to me.  
Just let it take control, fusing you to me.  
Just let it take control, fusing you to me._

_Don't hold back, hold nothing back tonight.  
Oh, we'll let it take control fusing you to me.  
Don't hold back, hold nothing back tonight, tonight  
We'll let it take control fusing you to me._

_Yeah, open,  
now let me see the way you work it.  
Come on and take control right now, now, now, now._

The crowd cheered as Gaara turned around and held up a certain number of fingers. Then they started to play again.

_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Than he gave she's looking for _

_He calls her up  
He's trippin on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care _

_Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

_He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
But most suckers hate it  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him_

_She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now  
He had to get up  
And he ain't comin home now  
He's tryin to forget her  
That's how we come with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now _

_If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

_To the beat (x3)  
You got nothing to lose  
Don't be afraid to get down_

_We break up  
It's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay, let it go  
Get out there and find someone_

_It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
You know everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
Find a new one_

_Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love _

_Nooo...Noooo_

_Now you know what to do, so come on feelin' good_

Sakura cheered as loud as she could. _I love that song!_

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line _

_Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind_

_Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose_

_String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose_

_Truth is you can stop and stare  
Bled myself out and no one cares_

_Dug the trench out laid down there  
With a shovel up out of reach somewhere_

_Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in_

_(Chorus)  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away  
_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away _

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_(End Chorus) _

_Go stop the show  
Choppy words and a sloppy flow_

_Shotgun opera lock and load  
Cock it back and then watch it go_

_Mama help me I've been cursed  
Death is rolling in every verse_

_Candy paint on his brand new hearse  
Can't contain him he knows he works_

_Fuck this hurts, I won't lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try_

_Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I wont be satisfied_

_So why try ignoring him  
Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in_

_(Chorus)  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away _

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away _

_I bleed it out_

_I've opened up these scars  
I'll make you face this_

_I've pulled myself so far  
I'll make you, face, this, now!!!!_

_(Chorus)  
I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away _

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out_

Sakura and Temari cheered. _These guys are awesome!_ Naruto grabbed a microphone. "I think it's time to slow things down a bit!"

_When I see your smile,  
Tears run down on my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm stronger, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one. _

_I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling over us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay... here!_

_Whoa-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!_

_Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning gray! (gray! gray!)_

_I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!_

_I will never let you fall!_

_I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!_

The song then started to flow into the next one. "Oh my god, Sakura! I love this song!" Temari screamed.

"They play it at the end of every concert. Everyone really gets into it!"

_With a purposeful grimace and a terrible sound  
He pulls the spitting high tension wires down _

_Helpless people on a subway train  
Scream bug-eyed as he looks in on them_

_He picks up a bus and he throws it back down  
As he wades through the buildings toward the center of town_

_Oh no, they say he's got to go  
Go, go, Godzilla, yeah  
Oh no, there goes Tokyo  
Go, go, Godzilla, yeah_

_Rinji news o moshiagemasu!  
Rinji news o moshiagemasu!  
Godzilla ga ginza hoomen e mukatte imasu!  
Daishkyu hinan shite kudasai!  
Daishkyu hinan shite kudasai!_

_Oh no, they say he's got to go  
Go, go, Godzilla, yeah  
Oh no, there goes Tokyo  
Go, go, Godzilla, yeah_

_History shows again and again  
How nature points up the folly of men  
Godzilla!_

* * *

Sakura and Temari hurried backstage where everyone was. "Once again, another awesome concert!" Temari told 

"We know." Kiba said.

"No, seriously, you guys are awesome!" Sakura cheered.

"Thanks, Sakura."

"Hey, Naruto. Can I ask you a _huge_ favor?" Temari asked.

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

"Can you take Sakura and Gaara home? Kankuro and I are going to a party."

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

"Thanks. We owe you one." Temari said as she and Kankuro hurried out the door.

"Well, Gaara. Ready to go?"

Sakura looked over towards Gaara. He looked exhausted. Gaara stood up, took a few steps, but then collapsed on the ground.

"Gaara!"

* * *

**Well there's chapter 4! Of course I don't own any of the songs that were used:**

**Don't Hold Back** by: The Sleeping

**I Don't Wanna Be In Love** by: Good Charlotte

**Bleed It Out** by: Linkin Park

**Your Guardian Angel** by: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**Godzilla** by: Blue Oyster Cult

**R&R!**


	5. Memories

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 5!**

**I also want to thank all the people who gave suggestions of Band names and songs. It was much appreciated. ) **

**This story is rated M! Yippee!**

**Language, violence, blood, abuse.**

�

_What just happened!_ Is all Sakura could think about. Gaara just got up and then collapsed onto the ground. Naruto and she ran up to his side, moving him onto his back. "Okay. What the fuck just happened?" Kiba asked.

"I have no idea, Kiba." Naruto answered.

Sakura went by Gaara's side and checked his pulse. "His pulse is a little faster than it's supposed to be. He was probably over-exhausted."

Naruto stiffened. "We need to get him to my house."

"Bring him to mine. I live closer and all that." Sakura told.

"Okay, help me lift him up."

Both of them put one of Gaara's arms around their neck and lifted him up. _Man he's light!_ Sakura thought. They left through the back door and headed to Naruto's car. Naruto opened the back door and they laid him on the back seat. "I'm gonna sit back here with him."

Naruto nodded as she got into the back seat of the car. He closed the door and hurried into the driver's seat. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

�

_Gaara shot up from his bed. Where am I? He thought. He looked around and took in his surroundings. It was his room._

_His old room. . ._

_Back in the desert. . ._

_He slowly got out of his bed and placed his bare feet on the cold wooden floor. He walked to the door and opening it, and stepped into the dark hallway of the night. He walked down the hallway and into another room. He looked around, squinting in the dark. From what he could pick out, it was the kitchen._

_Gaara walked further into the room, but stopped, hearing a crash from the other side of the room. He quickly spun around looked ahead of him._

_Someone was standing by the door and was moving towards him. When the person was only a few feet away, Gaara was able to see who the figure was. "Yashamaru?"_

_Said person walked even closer. "Yes, Gaara?"_

"_W-what are you doing here? Did father invite you?"_

"_. . . Yes. Yes he did." Yashamaru answered._

"_What did he invite you over for?" Gaara wondered._

"_I'm sorry, Gaara, but you'll find out."_

"_When?"_

"_Right . . . now." He whispered._

_Gaara's eyes widened when he saw the man lunge for him. He quickly ran towards the hallway leading to his room, but was pulled back. Gaara tried to scream, but was stopped when a hand covered his mouth and was slammed up against the wall._

_He couldn't make a sound. The man's hand was constricting his throat. Gaara tried to breath, but still there was no avail. He started to feel light-headed from the loss of air. He needed to get free, and fast. Using the strength he managed to get with his loss of oxygen, bent down and started to bite the hand that was holding him._

_He bit down on the skin as hard as he could. Eventually, he could taste a metallic substance fill his mouth. The hand quickly dropped him. "You little bitch!"_

_Gaara quickly got to his feet and started to run. But he didn't get too far before he fell onto the ground, gasping for breath. He heard the footsteps of his uncle get closer and closer, until they were right behind him._

_Yashamaru picked him up by wrapping and arm around his chest, before throwing him back down. Gaara tried to get up, but his uncle pinned him down. He looked into his eyes and saw hatred and pain." What did I do!" Gaara yelled._

_Yashamaru bent down and whispered into Gaara's ear, "Everything."_

_Gaara's eyes widened. What was he talking about! "You took her away from me. You left me to suffer. You. Killed. Her!"_

"_I didn't kill mother! You're wrong!" Gaara shot back, but quickly covered his mouth. He had said too much._

_Yashamaru slapped him. "Shut up! You know you did. If it weren't for you, she'd still be here!"_

_Gaara once again tried to get away with tears filling his eyes, but was met with the same result. He could feel his uncle's hated glare look down at him. "I will avenge her. Right here. Right now."_

_Gaara could see Yashamaru pull something out of his back pocket. He could only tell what it was when it came inches to his face._

_A knife._

_He squirmed, trying to get out of his uncle's death grip. But he still failed. "No . . . Please, no. Don't do it!" Gaara pleaded, but nothing happened._

_The knife came closer and closer, until he could feel the cold metal touch his head. "I'll enjoy this as much as you enjoyed doing it to my sister." He whispered._

_Yashamaru pressed down on the bladed and started to drag it across Gaara's flesh. Gaara cried out in pain. "Stop!" He cried._

_But he didn't stop. His uncle kept doing it. Carving lines into his forehead. Soon Gaara could feel a hot, sticky substance slide down his head._

"_This will be the end of your existence . . . Gaara. You will . . ."_

_But he didn't hear what he said. His vision grew black._

�

Gaara shot up. His body shaking from the memory.

His head ached.

And his stomach hurt.

He suddenly flinched when he felt something cold touch his shoulder. He reacted, fearing the worse. Gaara tried to get away, but something curled around his chest. An arm.

_Yashamaru picked him up by wrapping and arm around his chest, before throwing him back down._

Gaara struggled to get out of the firm grip the person had on him. 

His vision was blurry, but he could still pick out that it was a room. Gaara's eyes widened. _This can't be happening. Not again!_

"Let me go!" He hissed.

"Gaara, calm down. We're not going to hurt you. It was a dream!"

He still struggled to get out of the grasp the person had him in. "Leave me alone! I didn't do it!"

"Gaara! Stop it!"

"Sakura, help me hold him down."

Sakura and Naruto pushed down on his shoulders, pinning him to the bed.

After about five minutes of continuous struggling, Gaara finally calmed down.

His vision was clear.

His breathing was normal.

"Are you done now?"

Gaara drew in a shaky breath and nodded. "Good. My hands are falling asleep." Naruto answered.

"Where am I?" Gaara asked his voice raspy.

"My house." Sakura said.

"What time is it?" He asked, slowly sitting up.

"Eh, about three in the morning." Naruto answered.

"I need to get home."

"Not until you eat something. You're too skinny." Sakura mentioned.

"Listen, I really need to get home." Gaara told with annoyance in his voice.

"She's right Gaara. The only reason you passed out was because the lack of food in your system."

Gaara sighed. "Fine."

Sakura nodded and left the room to go get some food. When she came back into the room, she walked up to Gaara and handed him a bowl of soup. "You should start out eating light. In your state, your body will just reject all fatty foods and extra calories." Sakura told.

Gaara grabbed the bowl and slowly started to eat. At first a feeling of nausea came over him, but the more he ate, the more his stomach adapted.

* * *

�

Naruto pulled his car close to the sidewalk that followed the edge of the street. Gaara opened the door and got out. "Thanks for ride."

"No problem, just be careful, okay?"

Gaara nodded as he closed the door and started walking up the path that led to his house. As he heard Naruto drive off he noticed Temari's care was still gone, but his father was home. He walked up to the door and slowly opened it. It was still early in the morning; he quietly closed the door behind him, not wanting to wake his father. But when he turned around, he saw his dad as the other end of the room, glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest. "And where were you!"

Gaara ignored the man and started to walk pass him. His father grabbed his arm, squeezing it tight. Gaara winced in pain as his father's grip kept getting tighter. "I said: where were you!"

But once again he ignored him. Then his father threw him against the wall. "Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!"

* * *

�

**Well I hope you all liked the chapter **

**R&R!**


	6. News

**A/N: I want to thanks all of ya'll who reviewed. Sorry this one took a while to update . . . I've been busy. And lazy =) Yeah, and I don't have spring break for like another two weeks. Oh, and about the last chapter, it was two pages longer than my other chapters . . . yet it was shorter. Weird. .**

* * *

Gaara shut his eyes when his body made contact with the wall. His father was glaring holes into him. He was close enough to Gaara, that he could actually smell the alcohol leaking from his mouth. "I thought I told you to be home at ten!" His father shouted.

True, he was told before he left that _he_ had to be home at ten. But it wasn't his problem that he had passed out. Gaara was once again slammed against the wall. "Answer me when I'm talking to you, brat! Didn't I say to be home at ten?!"

Gaara glared at his father. "I don't recall."

His father threw him on the ground and kicked him in the stomach. "Don't play games with me!"

Gaara started to cough and glared at his father. "Where were you anyway?"

Gaara slowly got up and started to walk away from his dad. He started to go up-stairs when he felt his dad grab his arm and pulled him back down. Gaara stumbled down the stairs but was forced against the wall. "You were out fucking your little whore friends, weren't you? Like you do every night!" His father yelled.

Gaara kept glaring until his father pushed him towards the stairs. "Go to your room! I don't want to see you for the rest of the day."

He quickly went up the stairs and into his room.

* * *

Sakura stood up from the couch in the living-room when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" She yelled to her mom.

She walked up to the door and noticed Naruto was waiting. "Hey, Naruto. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to know if you'd want to hand out. You know you, me, and Gaara." Naruto told.

"Ugh, yeah, sure. Just let me get some shoes and I'll be right out."

Naruto nodded as she went inside and grabbed a pair of shoes. "Mom, I'm leaving!"

Sakura hurried out the door. "So, where does Gaara live anyway?"

"Actually, it isn't that far from here. About a block down." Naruto answered.

Both of them kept walking until they came to a white house. Sakura followed Naruto as he walked through the front yard, into the back yard. She noticed a giant tree grew close to the house, and almost actually touched an upper window. Naruto jumped up and grabbed a branch and started to climb the tree. Sakura sighed as she began to follow. "You should have told me we were gonna climb trees. Then I would have picked better shoes!"

Naruto laughed nervously. "Yeah, well, I didn't know Gaara's dad had off of work today."

"Why would it matter, anyway?"

"Eh, his dad is an ass. You don't want to go near him."

Naruto stood up and grabbed a branch above him and started to walk towards the window. He then balanced on his hands and feet and started to knock on the window. After a few minutes no one opened the window. "Maybe he isn't home."

"It's Gaara. Where would he actually go?"

Sakura sighed. "Good point."

Sakura looked ahead when she heard the window open. "What do you want?"

_Well seems like somebody isn't in a very good mood_. Sakura thought. She noticed Naruto climb through the window, so she did the same. But that's when she noticed something. _Oh my god. He's not wearing a shirt. And he's soaking wet._ _Oh my go-is that a bruise? _Sakura squinted and indeed proved a giant bruise forming in his stomach. "Sakura and I came here to see if you wanted to hang with us for the day." Naruto told.

Gaara walked over to a closet and grabbed a long-sleeved, black shirt and a pair of black jeans. He walked into the connected bathroom and changed. When he came out he walked up to Naruto, hinting to go back through the window. All of them started to climb down the tree and walked onto the sidewalk. "So, Gaara, did you hear about the dance next week?" Naruto asked.

He nodded in reply. _There's a dance this week?!_ Sakura thought. "Are you going?"

Gaara sighed. "I'm not sure. If you're going I guess I might."

"Wait, when is this dance?" Sakura asked.

"Eh, Friday, this sucks because we have to move our concert to Saturday. Otherwise, no one will show." Naruto told.

"What type of dance is it?"

"Nothing really formal, I mean, the girls do wear dresses and the guys _try_ to dress up. Well, except Gaara, here." Naruto mentioned nudging Gaara in the side with his elbow.

Sakura giggled. "You're going to take that from _him_?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not the violent type." Gaara replied.

"What?! If I remember correctly, last year you beat the living shit out of Sasuke." Naruto yelled.

"He threatened you."

"He always does." Naruto mumbled.

"So, therefore, I had to prove to him that he's weak."

"I'll say. I'm pretty sure he didn't come back to school for the rest of the week."

"Technically, the rest of the year. It was the last week of school." Gaara added.

"Same difference. Anyway, you know Sasuke is going to get you back for what you did to him."

"Let him. It can't be anything bad. He wouldn't want to mess-up his hair."

Naruto laughed. "You actually made a joke!"

Gaara's face remained emotionless. "It wasn't that funny."

Sakura put her arm around her stomach. "I've only been here for a week, barely even know Sasuke, and I still found it hilarious!"

* * *

Sakura walked to school the next day with Naruto and Gaara. When they entered the school building, she told Naruto and Gaara that she had to drop something off in her locker and that they should meet her outside their first-hour class. She quickly put in her combination, only to mess it up on the third number. Sakura let out a frustrated sigh and began to re-enter her combination.

Sakura was about to open her locker when suddenly, she was forced against it. "Hello, Sakura."

"What do you want, Sasuke?!" Sakura spat.

Sasuke smirked. "Only you, babe."

Sakura had a look of disgust across her face. "Get away from me!"

"Ah, but I have a question I've been meaning to ask you. How 'bout next Friday; ditch the loser and his monster friend, and come with me to the dance."

"Aw, are you asking me to the dance? Well, too bad. I'm going with my _friends_."

Sasuke then started to fill the gap in between them. "You know you want to."

Sasuke kept bringing his face closer to Sakura's. But then she felt Sasuke let her go. She looked and saw Sasuke on the floor, holding his face in his hands, and someone standing in front of her. "Gaara?" She whispered.

Gaara gave her glance before turning his attention back to Sasuke. Sakura walked and stood beside Gaara. She watched as Sasuke stood up and glared at Gaara. "You _are_ going to pay for that, Sabaku! Just you wait."

Gaara smirked. "Can't wait."

Sasuke quickly tried to punch Gaara, but before his fist hit, Gaara grabbed his wrist and glared. "Let me go, you fucking monster!"

Gaara immediately let go of his wrist and turned to walk away.

_What just happened?_

* * *

**Well there's chapter 6! I'll try to update sooner, but I've been typing another story. I don't think I'm gonna post it. Anyway, R&R!**


	7. A Short Dance

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**And because it took me, yet again, a while to update, I'll try to make this chapter a little bit longer. Can't promise anything though )**

* * *

**Friday**

Sakura left her house to go to school. When she opened the door she jumped when she saw a person standing there. "Gaara, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Want a ride?" He asked.

"Oh, sure." Sakura answered.

"We have to pick up Naruto though."

"Oh, that's fine." She smiled, "Mom, I'm leaving!"

"Okay, see you tonight after school!" Sakura's mom walked through the living-room into the kitchen. "Sakura, who's your friend?"

"Oh, mom this is Gaara. Gaara, my mom." Sakura introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Haruno." Gaara mumbled.

"Nice to meet you too, sweety. Now you two should be heading off. I don't want to make you late."

The nodded and then left the house. Sakura walked over to Gaara's car and hurried into the passenger seat. Gaara got into the driver's seat and started his car. He adjusted his rearview mirror, and then began to drive off. "Thanks for giving me a ride, Gaara. It was really nice of you."

"It's not a problem."

Sakura smiled at him and noticed how good he looked today. Hair was messy like always, but he wore a red shirt that matched his hair and black baggy pants. Together, it looked really good on him. "So, are you coming with tonight?" Gaara quietly asked.

"Yeah, I was planning on it. Are you going?"

He nodded. "I usually only go because Naruto always wants to and he never has a date."

"Did you ever have a date?" Sakura wondered.

He shook his head. "No, no one at this school would even dare to be with me."

"Most teenagers are complete dick-heads, trust me. But, don't you ever get lonely?"

Gaara sighed. "I'm use to it."

"Well, you're not anymore! Because I'm here!" Sakura smiled.

Gaara smirked. "Are you going to be the female Naruto?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes."

* * *

"Guten Morgen, Klasse! Wie geht's Heute?" Iruka asked the class.

Naruto sighed as he lay back in his chair. "I seriously wish I knew what he was saying right now."

"Well, if you would maybe pay attention in class you would know what he's saying." Sakura said.

"But why pay attention when I have a German-speaking friend that can tell me what it means?"

"Maybe that so called friend isn't going to give you answers." Sakura added.

"I bet you don't even know what he's saying." Naruto told.

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, you got me there. I'm pretty sure he never told us what that meant."

"And he wonders why none of us answer his questions." Naruto mumbled.

Naruto sighed as he looked at Gaara. "Look, he doesn't even pay attention!" Naruto whispered.

"Why should I?" Gaara replied.

"I'm pretty sure no one is paying attention. They're too occupied about the dance tonight."Sakura said.

"Speaking of the dance, did Sasuke ever get you back, Gaara?"

Gaara shook his head. "I know he will, and when it happens, I'll fully deserve it."

"I still don't see how you can take it like that. If I were you, I would the living crap out of him if he tried anything on me." Sakura mentioned.

Naruto laughed. "I bet you would. You get pissed off even if someone looks at you the wrong way."

"It's not my problem I have anger issues."

"Anger issues? You haven't seen anything until you've seen Gaara ticked off. Now that's scary."

Sakura laughed. "So, anyway, how are we getting to the dance?"

"I'll pick you guys up at six o'clock; we'll eat at some restaurant and then head to the dance." Naruto informed.

"Okay, that works for me."

* * *

Sakura hurried home after school. She had about three hours before Naruto would come by and pick her up. "Mom, what should I wear tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know, honey, how about that one black dress you have?"

Sakura's face lit up. "I totally forgot about that one! Thanks mom!" Sakura thanked as she ran towards her room.

She hurried and took a shower and quickly did her hair. Nothing much, just straightened it nicely. _Naruto did say it wasn't really formal, plus I have no date, so I don't have to look super nice._ Sakura thought. She then put her dress on. As soon as she put some make-up on, her doorbell rang. Sakura quickly put on some shoes and hurried downstairs and to the door. She opened the door and saw Gaara leaning against the frame. "You ready?"

"Yeah, where's Naruto?"

"He wouldn't get his lazy ass out the car."

"Ah, I see."

Both of them walked up to Naruto's car and climbed inside. "Hey, Sakura! You look wonderful!"

"Thank-you. So . . . do . . . you?"

"Thanks! I didn't really do anything though." Naruto mumbled.

Sakura laughed as Naruto started to drive off towards the restaurant he picked. He pulled into the parking lot and parked his car as close as possible. When he turned off the car, they climbed out and went inside. Soon after, they were seated and had their orders taken. "Aren't you getting anything, Gaara?" Sakura questioned.

Gaara shook his head. "Not hungry?"

Gaara shrugged in return. Once their food came, Naruto and Sakura engaged in conversation, while Gaara mostly avoided it at all cost. Once they were done, they split up the bill and started to head for the dance.

* * *

The three of them got out of Naruto's car and walked into their school, and into the gym. All different types of lights were flashing around and music was so loud that the floors actually shook. They entered the large room and stood towards the corner of the room. Gaara leaned against the bleachers and closed his eyes while Naruto and Sakura started to dance with the music. "I love this song!" Sakura shouted over the music.

"Me too!" Naruto shouted back.

"Gaara, why aren't you dancing?"

"I don't do the dancing thing." He mumbled back.

"You don't do a lot of things!" Naruto said.

Sakura laughed how the two of them always argued about what the other person said.

* * *

About and hour later a slower song came on. "I hate slow music. You guys want to go get something to drink? There's stuff out in the lobby." Sakura asked.

"Yeah, sure."

The three of them started walk out the gym, but then Sakura stopped, feeling something wet hit her side. She looked and saw Gaara covered in red liquid. "I told you I would get you back, freak!"

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke and a few other people holding buckets. "Hm, you don't look too good. Here, let me help you with that." Sasuke sarcastically said.

One of his friends then threw a bucket of ice water at him. Soon the red liquid was gone, but Gaara was soaking wet and freezing. Sasuke and his gang started to laugh while a crowd started to form around them. Sakura noticed Gaara was shaking, from what, she didn't know. Maybe it was the water. "You're a real ass, Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

Sakura went up to Gaara, put an arm around his back, and led him towards the door. Sasuke continued to laugh. "What a jerk." Some people in the crowd started to mumble.

"Seriously, who would even do that?" Another whispered.

Sasuke looked around. "Come one, people. That was funny!" He mentioned.

Some people glared at him and then started to walk away.

Sakura and Naruto brought Gaara to Naruto's car. Naruto opened the trunk and grabbed a blanket. Sakura grabbed the cloth and wrapped it around Gaara. His body was still shaking "I'm sorry for what they did, Gaara."

He didn't respond. Instead he kept looking ahead. _Wow, he looks traumatized_. Sakura thought. "Come on, Sakura. Let's get 'em home."

* * *

**Well there's chapter 7! Sorry for the long wait once again, but now it is officially Spring Break! Heck yes! So updates will hopefully be more often. R&R!**


	8. One Down

**Thanks for those who reviewed )**

**So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Sakura and Naruto got Gaara into the back seat of the car. Sakura wrapped another blanket around him to help him subside from his shaking. But she couldn't help but notice that it wasn't doing much. "I can't believe someone would actually go this far, just to get someone back." Sakura mumbled.

"You got to remember that this is Sasuke we're talking about." Naruto mentioned as he started his car.

"Yeah, but still it was pig's blood! Why would someone even do that? To me, that's just cruel."

_Shit, this is turning out bad. Sasuke knew Gaara has a fear of seeing blood. That idiot! He knew what this could do to Gaara! We need to get to his house fast and hope that it won't get too bad_. Naruto thought. He started to drive faster down the road, trying to get to Gaara's house. When they finally got there, Naruto parked his car down the road a ways. Sakura and Naruto got Gaara out of the car and started to hurry towards his house. "Don't . . . take me . . . there." Gaara mumbled.

"We have to Gaara." Naruto said.

"He's . . . home."

Naruto looked ahead and saw that he was right, his dad was home. "Aw crap, we're going to have to do this the hard way."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"We have to get him to his room, but we can't use the door. This means we need to get up through his window." Naruto told.

"And how are we supposed to do that?!"

Naruto sighed. "We'll figure something out."

* * *

About a half an hour later, they finally managed to get into his room. Of course it would have been easier if the window wasn't locked. Gaara sat on his bed while Sakura and Naruto sat on the floor. "I need to take a shower."

"Okay, we'll stay here and see how you're doing after." Naruto said.

Gaara nodded as he grabbed some clothes and went into his bathroom. _I really wish he didn't use that bathroom. Naruto said to himself. _"He sure doesn't have a lot of stuff in here." Sakura mentioned.

"Yeah, whatever is in here, he most likely bought it himself."

"Really? Why doesn't his dad get him anything?" Sakura asked.

"His dad doesn't get anyone anything, really. He's such a jack-ass."

"He sure sounds like it."

* * *

About ten minutes later, Gaara stepped out of his bathroom. He went and sat on his bed and sighed. "So, you're feeling better?" Naruto asked.

"I guess."

"So, what should we do now?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it's around ten o'clock, what do you want to do?"

Their thoughts were interrupted when the faint sounds of footsteps were heard. Gaara quickly sat up. He got off his bed and literally pushed Naruto and Sakura into his shower and closed the door, and then hurried back to his bed. His door slammed open, showing his very angry father. "Where were you before?" His father asked angrily.

Gaara looked up at him. "Why should I tell you?"

His father walked over to him and slapped him across the face. Gaara shut his eyes right before his hand made contact with his face. He glared at his father with hatred as he grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Where. Were. You?"

"I'm not telling you!"

His father picked him up by his shirt and threw him at the wall. Gaara grunted when his body made contact with the hard surface. He let his body fall on the hard floor as he heard his dad walk toward him. "You're pathetic, you know that?" His father told.

Gaara started to get up, but was slammed back down by his father's foot. He started to cough from the sudden loss of air in his lungs. But then his eyes widened. He heard a noise. But it came from the bathroom. _Shit, if I heard it then he would have too! _"What was that?"

His dad started to walk towards his bathroom. Gaara quickly got up and ran at his father. He was about to open the door when Gaara suddenly lunged at him, making both of them fall to the ground. "_Sie kleines Stück der Scheiße_!" His father yelled.

Gaara's father grabbed him and slammed him into the wall once again. Only this time he held him there. Gaara could see the hatred emitting from his eyes, and he could smell the alcohol spewing from his mouth. He then started to hit him on his head.

Gaara lost track of how long his father was continuously hitting his body. He knew in his condition he would last long. He looked at the door that was hiding his friends. His father was about to hit him again, but this time Gaara caught his hand. His dad smirked as he grabbed onto his son's wrist. "Do you think you can stop me?! _Macht Sie_?!" He yelled.

He looked up to his father with heavy eyes. "Go fuck yourself."

His father once again smirked. "Wrong thing to say, boy." He whispered.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto heard everything. Sakura was using all of her might from running out there and smacking the man in his face. Naruto held her close as things started to get more violent. The door had opened a little, so they were able to see what was happening in the room.

They watched as their friend was literally thrown across the bedroom. Sakura loudly gasped when she saw Gaara hit the wall hard. Her mouth was quickly covered by Naruto. "What was that?" They heard his father say.

Both of them started to shake as they heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom. Naruto even began to sweat a little. _If he finds us in here, we're dead for sure!_ Naruto told himself. Sakura jammed her eyes shut but opened them when she heard a loud bang and noticed the man on the floor.

Naruto let his arms fall to his side as he heard Gaara's father yell at him in a different language. Both of them could see him delivering brutal punches to his son. Sakura's eyes began to get blurry from seeing her friend in pain. Soon she heard Gaara yell at his dad and then a loud, sickening crack. The noise alone wanted her to collapse and start to vomit.

Then both of them heard a pain cry and another _thump_. They stayed quiet as they heard the man speak again. "I'm leaving, you're not worthy of my time."

After that, a door slammed shut. Sakura and Naruto bolted out of the bathroom and into Gaara's bedroom. Both of them kneeled next to their broken friend that lay on the ground. He held his twitching arm in his hand, while his breathing was labored. "Sakura, we need to get him to help." Naruto said.

"We can bring him to my house. My mother's a nurse; she'll be able to help." Sakura told.

Naruto nodded as he lifted Gaara off the floor.

* * *

Sakura slammed open her house door and frantically looked around. "Mom, get down here!"

"What is it, honey?"

"Just come here!" Sakura yelled.

"Can I put him down somewhere?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, follow me."

Sakura led Naruto into the living room, where she motioned him to set Gaara down on the couch. Naruto did as he was told and then sat down in another chair across the room.

A few minutes later, Sakura's mom hurried into the room. "What happened?"

"We need you to help him, mom, please." Sakura begged.

"Okay, okay. Just settle down."

Sakura's mom walked over to the red-head on the couch. She examined the condition his body was in. Multiple bruises and scratches to the chest. Perhaps even a broken rib or two. He had multiple bruises to his head, also. His wrist seemed to be broken, and his breathing was labored. She sighed. "I'll see what I can do. You really should have brought him to the hospital. For now, why don't you two go to your room?" She told Sakura.

Sakura nodded. They started to walk away, but before they left the room, Sakura gave one final glance. _Please be okay_.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 8! Woo! Well it seems Sakura found out one of his secrets P I'll try to update ASAP.**

**R&R!!**


	9. Another Concert

**

* * *

**

Thanks to all of you that reviewed.

**It was much appreciated P**

* * *

Sakura and Naruto sat on Sakura's bed. "When were you going to tell me his father abuses him?" Sakura asked.

"It's not my part to tell, Sakura. It's Gaara's choice, and trust me; I just learned all of this not too long ago." Naruto said.

"Why would he keep something like this a secret?! It's just absurd."

Naruto sighed. "He didn't want anyone to find out."

"But why continue to suffer?! Where are Temari and Kankuro?"

"They're always out with their friends. They don't like it here either." Naruto told.

Sakura dropped her gaze to the floor. "I'm worried something worse will happen. What if his father goes another step and almost kills him?!"

"Hey, don't worry about it. Gaara can handle himself. Come on, let's go down stairs and check on him" Naruto said.

Sakura nodded as she followed Naruto out of her room. It had been about two hours since her mom had sent the two of them to her room. As they walked down the stairs, Sakura stopped and faced Naruto. "But let me tell you, if I find out that this keeps happening, I will sue that man's ass!" She whispered.

"See, that's the problem, Sakura. You _won't_ find out. Do you honestly think Gaara would tell anyone about that?" Naruto whispered back.

Sakura sighed. "You're right. I don't know a single thing about him."

"Don't put yourself down like that. I probably know just as much as you do. But I have known him more, so he has told me one or two things I swore I'd never tell." Naruto mumbled.

"Hey, Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Why doesn't he trust me?" Sakura wondered.

"Did he tell you that, or do you think that?"

"I can tell just by looking at him. To me it seems he's trying to avoid me, but in a nice way. You know what I mean?"

"I think so, but, trust me, he doesn't hate you."

"Are you just saying that or did he tell you that?" Sakura asked using Naruto's words.

Naruto smiled at her. "He told me that."

* * *

"Hey, mom. How is he?"

"Well, I've taken care of most of his injuries. The only serious one he has is his wrist. It was completely snapped. And since you guys don't want me to bring him to the hospital, he's got to live with just bandages around the broken bone. And it will hurt for awhile."

"Is he up?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he's in the living room watching T.V.; don't bug him too much."

Sakura and Naruto nodded as they left the kitchen and went into the living room. Gaara was lying on the couch, flipping through channels. "Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"Fine."

"Listen, Gaara, I've got a question that I've been meaning to ask."

Gaara turned his gaze towards Naruto, showing him that he was listening. "Um, do you think you're going to make it to the concert tomorrow night?"

Gaara sighed. "I'm not sure, but how things are looking right now, I don't think so."

"But we can't cancel!"

"Have Kankuro sing or something. Or ask Sasuke, I'm sure he'd like to come back for a day."

"There's no way I'm asking him," Naruto sighed, "Your brother it is."

* * *

**Saturday**

The three of them were backstage getting ready for the concert. They started to tune their instruments while things were being set up on stage. "Tonight's going to suck." Kiba groaned.

"Hey, at least you don't have to sing." Kankuro mentioned.

"You're right, now we're going to suck even more."

"Why you little – Come on, we're going on!" Naruto shouted over Kankuro.

The three of them walked onto the stage. _Man, it's a full house too_. Naruto thought. The cheering soon stopped as Kankuro walked up to the microphone. Kankuro was about to speak when the crowd started to cheer again. He turned around and saw Gaara standing behind him. _That was a close one_. "Glad you could make it, bro."

Gaara nodded as he walked up to the microphone.

_Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are  
So far from you  
_

_Burning on,  
Just like a match you strike to  
Incinerate...  
The lives  
Of everyone you know  
And what's the worst to take? (worst you take)  
From every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like a blade you'll stain (blade you stain)  
Well, I've been holding on tonight_

_What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight_

_Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are,  
The very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst to take? (worst to take)  
From every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like a blade you'll stain (blade you stain)  
Well, I've been holding on tonight_

_What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
_

_  
Well if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight_

_Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
we'll meet again  
When both our cars collide_

_What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight_

_Well if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight_

The crowd started to cheer as Gaara went and told everyone the next song.

_Listen when I say, when I say it's real  
Real life goes undefined  
Why must you be so missable?  
Everything you take, makes it more unreal  
Real lies are undefined, how can this be so miserable?_

_Under the summer rain, I burnt away,  
Under the summer rain, (Burn!) You turned away._

_(Under the summer rain)_

_Listen, I can't make, make a sound or feel,  
Feel fine, I kissed the lies, why must they be so kissable?  
Listen as I break, break the forth wall's seal.  
Gorgeous eyes shine suicide, when will we be invisible?_

_Under the summer rain, I burnt away,  
Under the summer rain, (Burn!) We burned away.  
Under the summer rain, I burnt away,  
Under the summer rain, (Burn!) You turned away._

_This is the fall; this is the long way down,  
And our lives look smaller now, and our lives look so small,  
(Leave me here crying)  
This is the fall; this is the long way down  
And our lives look smaller now, and our lives look so small…_

_Under the summer rain, I burnt away  
Under the summer rain, (Burn!) We burnt away  
_

_Under the summer rain, I burnt away  
Under the summer rain, (Burn!) We burnt away_

_Under the summer rain, (Burn!) I burnt away  
Under the summer rain, (Burn!) You turned away.._

Once again the crowd started to cheer. Sakura and Temari were in the first row, having a good time.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has.  
_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again.  
its coming round again._

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..  
Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

Temari and Sakura started to cheer as Naruto turned on his microphone. "Alright, let's slow this place down a bit!"

_My insides all turned to ash . . . So slow  
And blew away as I collapsed . . . So cold  
A black wind took them away . . . From sight  
And now the darkness over day . . . that night_

_And the clouds above move closer  
looking so dissatisfied  
but the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_I used to be my own protection . . . But not now  
Cause my path had lost direction . . . Somehow  
A black wind took you away. . . From sight  
And now the darkness over day . . . That night_

_And the clouds above more closer  
looking so dissatisfied  
and the ground below grew colder  
as they put you down inside  
but the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_So now you're gone  
And I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like  
To be alone  
_

_  
On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day_

I used to be my own protection . . .

_But not now_

On a Valentine's Day

_Cause my mind has lost direction . . .  
somehow  
_

_On a Valentine's Day_

_I used to be my own protection . . .  
But not now  
_

_On a Valentine's Day_

_Cause my mind has lost direction . . .  
Somehow_

The crowd burst out cheering at the end of the song, and then hearing it mix into the last one.

_With a purposeful grimace and a terrible sound  
He pulls the spitting high tension wires down  
_

_  
Helpless people on a subway train  
Scream bug-eyed as he looks in on them  
_

_  
He picks up a bus and he throws it back down  
As he wades through the buildings toward the center of town  
_

_  
Oh no, they say hes got to go  
Go go godzilla, yeah  
Oh no, there goes tokyo  
Go go godzilla, yeah  
_

_  
Rinji news o moshiagemasu!  
Rinji news o moshiagemasu!  
Godzilla ga ginza hoomen e mukatte imasu!  
Daishkyu hinan shite kudasai!  
Daishkyu hinan shite kudasai!  
_

_  
Oh no, they say hes got to go  
Go go godzilla, yeah  
Oh no, there goes tokyo  
Go go godzilla, yeah  
_

_  
History shows again and again  
How nature points up the folly of men  
Godzilla!_

* * *

Sakura and Temari went backstage about a half an hour after the concert. "Once again, another awesome show!" Temari cheered.

Sakura noticed Naruto and Gaara were talking, but when they were done, she went by Gaara. "You were awesome out there." She smiled.

Gaara nodded in response and then went over to Temari. "Fine. See you guys we're heading home." Temari said after Gaara talked to her.

000

**Sorry this one took a bit longer than expected. I couldn't think of anything to write about. So if any of you has any ideas, I'm always open to them. R&R!**

**Helena** – My Chemical Romance

**Summer Shudder** – AFI

**Face Down** – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**Valentine's Day** – Linkin Park

**Godzilla** – Blue Oyster Cult


	10. Not Again

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

* * *

_Darkness is what he woke up to. He quickly sat up; his hand suddenly covered the upper left part of his forehead. His head was throbbing and he could barely remember what had happened before. He removed his pale hand from his aching head and felt something in it. He brought his hand up close to his face and froze. Blood._

_Memories played before his eyes. Panicking, he tried to search through the darkness, looking for anyone that stood among the darkness. He released his held breath when he was sure no one was standing by him. 'Yashamaru . . .' that name kept ringing through his head._

_The red-head pushed himself off of the floor. He ignored the sudden jolt of pain that went through his body. He blinked a few times so his eyes could adjust to the dark. He started to walk back into the kitchen; he needed something for his throbbing head. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Ibuprofen. He closed the cabinet door, but froze, sensing someone else in the room. _

"_Gaara, Gaara, Gaara. It's about time you woke up. I was starting to worry."_

_Gaara dropped the medicine bottle and turned around. "Get away from me." His voice was shaky and filled with fear._

"_But we haven't finished our little chat. I was patiently waiting until you woke up." Yashamaru said._

_Gaara slowly started to back away. "N-no."_

"_No? I'm afraid, Gaara, that you have no choice. See, I always get what I want, and do you know what I want?" Yashamaru questioned as he slowly walked towards the frightened red-head._

_He shook his head 'no.' Yashamaru smirked. "I want . . . you dead."_

_Gaara's eyes widened as he turned to run. "Where do you think you're going? You gave me the advantage running down here."_

'_What does he mean?' Gaara thought. He looked ahead and saw that he was cornered. He turned and saw his uncle getting closer with each step. He could see the moonlight reflect off a metallic substance that his uncle held. 'I have to run.'_

_Gaara quickly ran forward, trying to get passed his uncle, but was stopped when he grabbed Gaara's arm. "Let me go!"_

_Gaara faced his uncle and shoved him backwards._

_But that's when everything seemed to have happened in slow motion._

_Yashamaru let go of Gaara's arm and took a step backwards, trying to regain his balance. But once he took the step, his foot caught air. He started to fall backwards down the staircase that led to the basement, and Gaara couldn't move. All he could do was watch._

_His uncle hit the bottom of the stairs; he lay there unmoving. Gaara saw something spread over the concrete below. He squinted and noticed that it was blood. His eyes widened as he started to take steps back. He had just killed his uncle on accident._

"_What's going on out here?"_

'_Father!' He looked to his side and saw his dad walking towards him. His father looked down the staircase and started to grow angry. He turned and saw Gaara running to his room._

_Gaara quickly closed his door, locking it behind him. He collapsed on his bed and started to hug his knees. His father started to pound on the door. Gaara jammed his eyes shut and covered his ears, trying to block out the sound._

'_Bang!'_

'_Bang!'_

'Bang!'

'Bang!'

"Come on, Gaara, open up!"

Gaara shot up from his bed, sweating and breathing hard. He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. "Are you going to let us in or not?"

He looked up and leaned towards his window. He unlocked the latched and fell back onto his bed trying to catch his breath. Naruto and Sakura then climbed in through his window. Naruto went straight for the chair that sat in the corner of Gaara's room while Sakura sat next to Gaara. "Hey, are you okay?"

Gaara looked at her and nodded. "Are you sure? You seem a little warm." Sakura noted.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nightmare is all."

"You know if it helps, you could tell us what happened and it would make feel a little better." She suggested.

Gaara sighed. "I-I can't."

Sakura nodded. "Well, Naruto and I will be here if you want to talk."

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Naruto asked.

"We can just hang out, walk around the town."

* * *

The three of them were walking around town. Naruto kept telling them random jokes. "Okay, so a vampire bat came flapping in from the night covered in fresh blood and parked himself on the roof of the cave to get some sleep. Pretty soon all the other bats smelled the blood and began hassling him about where he got it. He told them to go away and let him get some sleep but they persisted until finally he gave in. "OK, follow me" he said and flew out of the cave with hundreds of bats behind him. Down through the valley they went, across a river and into a forest full of trees. Finally he slowed down and all the other bats excitedly milled around him. "Now, do you see that tree over there?" he asked. "Yes, Yes, Yes!" the bats all screamed in frenzy. "Good" said the bat, "Because I sure as hell didn't!"

When Naruto was done telling he immediately started to laugh. Sakura started to join in after a while. Gaara just sighed, deciding the joke wasn't that great anyway. Sakura wrapped an arm around her middle. "That was probably the only good one out of the six hundred you've said."

"What can I say? I'm that awesome of a person."

Gaara snorted at his comment. "Hey, I don't see you trying to say anything funny!" Naruto pointed at him.

"And why would I want to do that and make a complete idiot of myself?"

"Are you saying I'm making a fool out of myself?"

Gaara smirked. He looked down as heard something start to tap on the ground. "It's starting to rain. I'll see you guys later." Sakura said as she turned for her house.

"Yeah, same here. Hey, listen, Gaara. I know it may sound weird 'n stuff, but I want you to keep what Sakura said in mind. Maybe it's time to open up to someone. You can't keep running forever." With that, Naruto turned towards his house, leaving Gaara standing in the rain.

* * *

Sakura hurried into her house. She had managed to get home before the rain actually started to pour. She took off her shoes and her wet sweatshirt and headed into the kitchen. She entered her kitchen and saw that there was a note.

_Sakura,_

_Had to leave for work early today. It seems that we're being slammed with patients at the hospital. You're on your own for dinner. There are leftovers in the fridge if you want._

_Mom_

Sakura sighed. _Figures_. She thought. Walking to her fridge, she opened it and began looking through it. Sakura grabbed a container and took off the cover. _Pasta; I guess I could have this_. She told herself. She shut the refrigerator door and walked over to the counter. Sakura sighed as she heard the doorbell starting to ring. She set the container on the counter and walked over to the door. Opening the door, she almost gasped at who she saw. "Gaara, what are you doing here?"

"Sakura, I-I need to tell you something that you should know."

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda short, I wasn't sure what I was gonna do. I'm still open for ideas 'cause if I can't think of anything, this story will be ending in a couple chapters maybe. IDK yet. R&R**


	11. His Secret

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

* * *

Sakura stared at the boy in front of her. _What would he want to walk about_? She watched at the soaking-wet boy looked up to meet her eyes. "I-I really need to talk to someone. I can't keep it to myself anymore."

"Yeah, sure, come in."

Gaara nodded as he entered her house and closing the door behind him. "You're soaking wet. Here, let me get some dry clothes you can change into." Sakura said as she ran to get some different clothes.

Gaara ran a hand through his drenched hair as he waited for Sakura to come back. When she did, Sakura handed him a pair of black sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. "There's a bathroom right around the corner if you'd like to change in there."

Nodding slightly, Gaara walked into the other room and into the bathroom. Once he was done getting dressed, he walked back out into the kitchen. "Would you like to have something to eat? I can heat up some pasta." Sakura asked.

"Sure." He mumbled.

Sakura smiled as she walked over to her counter and scooped some food onto two plates and then put them into the microwave. Once the food was ready, Sakura carried the bowls into the living room, where Gaara was sitting on the couch. She handed him a bowl and both of them started to eat. "So, what did you need to talk about?"

"Basically, everything."

"Well, does it have to do with the nightmare before?"

"The dream was something that happened a few years back." Gaara responded.

"Why don't you start by telling me what happened."

Gaara sighed. "I've been having them for awhile. Ever since that night I can barely sleep. My uncle tried to kill me, but I pushed him back to get away from him, and he fell down the stairs. It turned out that I . . . killed him."

Sakura sat there and listened. She placed her hand over his to try and comfort him. "My father has hated me since then. More than he did before. He blamed me for my mother's death."

"What happened to your mom?" Sakura asked.

Gaara shrugged. "I really don't know. She disappeared one night and about a week later, police had found her at the bottom of a river. My father said that I killed her and then threw her body in the water to get rid of it."

Gaara took a bite of the food. "But ever since my uncle had died, my father only blamed me. And that's when all_ this_ started to happen." He told as he gestured to his broke wrist.

"After that, things were never the same. It's gotten bad enough to where I can't even sleep at night. Temari and Kankuro started to worry because it actually gotten to the point where I couldn't even get out of bed from exhaustion."

"So, did they bring you to a doctor to see if they could do anything?" Sakura wondered.

Gaara nodded. "They suggested this certain type of sleeping pill, but after the first week that I've tried it, it wasn't doing anything. I thought it was from not taking the right amount of pills. And, well, one night I took more than I was supposed to, hoping I would get at least two hours of sleep, but instead I woke up in the hospital with an OD."

Sakura looked at him and could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. "I haven't touched a sleeping pill since, but it got to the point where I was once again desperate for sleep. And that's when I got into the habit I have now."

"What is that?"

Gaara stared at the floor. "I only eat food once a week. Sundays I'll eat and then hope one day I'll collapse from exhaustion just so I can sleep. But when it happens, my dreams turn into nightmares from what caused all of this to happen."

Sakura quickly engulfed him in a hug. At first, Gaara started to shake from the contact, but he soon calmed down and returned the hug. He sighed as he started to finish his story. "I know that I'm slowly killing myself, and I've been trying to stop for months. But I-it's hard."

"Well, Naruto and I are if you ever need help. I know I'll help whenever you want me to. And I'm sure Naruto would too."

Gaara smirked. "I'd like that."

Sakura smiled as she started to eat her pasta. Gaara was about to ask her something when suddenly a food-filled fork was shoved in his mouth. He grabbed it and swallowed the food before asking, "What was that for?"

"You said you wanted help. And I _am_ going to help you even if it means feeding you myself!"

Gaara sighed. _What did I get myself into_?

* * *

Sakura quickly got dressed the next day. She was excited to go back for school for a reason even she didn't know.

When she left she decided to surprise Gaara at his house. She hurried down the sidewalk a few blocks until she reached his house. Sakura was about to knock on the door, but it opened before she could touch it. Gaara stood in the doorway with a shocked expression in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I stop by and see how you're doing?"

"You would've seen me in five minutes." He stated.

Sakura smiled. "So, did you have breakfast?"

Gaara nodded. "I took a bag of goldfish from Kankuro when he wasn't looking."

Sakura laughed as they started to walk to school. They walked in silence until they were about half way. "I want to thank you for listening the other day." He said.

"It's no problem. I'm glad we had a little chat alone. Usually Naruto's with us so we can never talk in private. Speaking of Naruto, where is he?"

"I think he mentioned something about a morning detention."

Sakura sighed_. That Naruto. What did he do this time?_

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait again. And the shortness. I didn't know how to do things in this chapter. And as for the next chapter, let's just say Sasgay makes an appearance again :B**

**R&R**


	12. He's Not Here

**Thanks for the reviews peeps!!**

**Okay, now I'm not sure when the next time I'll update will be… This Friday I'm going to Chicago for a band trip for a few days. We're playing for the Wind ensemble or something like that… and seeing the Blue Man Group. But I'll try to update ASAP. **

* * *

As Sakura and Gaara walked onto the school grounds, Naruto came running up to them. "Hey, guys!"

"Naruto, aren't you supposed to be in detention?" Sakura wondered.

"Eh, it was Jiraiya for detention. So, no worries, he loves me."

Sakura's eye mentally twitched. _I hope he means in a good way_. Sakura thought. "Naruto, what are you eating?"

Naruto looked at Sakura before looking down at his full hands. "Oh, they're Ramen Noodles. They're so good. Did you ever have them before? I have them like everyday!"

"And you wonder why you think you're fat." Gaara commented.

"You just called me fat!"

"I said you think you're fat."

"Well, at least I have fat!"

"How do you know I don't?" Gaara asked.

"Dude, I've seen you with no shirt on, and you have absolutely no fat."

"And who says that's a bad thing?"

"I am! It's gross!"

Sakura laughed from their arguing. _They don't know when to quit_. She thought. "Come one, guys, let's get to class."

Gaara started to walk into the school building. That's when Sakura noticed that he pulled out a cell phone, looked at the screen and then put it back into his pocket. Sakura quickly ran up to him." I didn't know you had a cell phone."

"That's because I don't use it a lot."

"Is it okay if I have your number? You know if I want to text to or have someone to talk to." Sakura asked.

Gaara told her his number and continued to walk inside. Sakura started to head for her locker, but she was shoved against the wall. "Sasuke get off of me!"

"I don't think so, Hun. Not until you are my girlfriend."

"There is no way in hell I'd ever date a freak like you!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm a freak? What about the real freak you always hang around with? I don't get how you can like him."

"For your information, Sasuke, he's a good person."

"You must have no idea what he's done in the past." Sasuke laughed.

"Maybe I don't, but all I know he's a good person, even if he has to put up with assholes like you!" Sakura spat.

"What did you say you bitch?!"

Sakura watched as Sasuke was torn away from her and slammed against the other. _Gaara?_ She thought. Gaara held Sasuke up from his neck. His fist grew tighter and tighter with each passing second. His hand started to constrict his neck, making it hard for Sasuke to breathe. "Gaara, stop!"

Gaara glanced back at her. "You're suffocating him! I know he's an ass, but don't kill him!" Sakura begged.

Sighing, Gaara dropped Sasuke and started to walk away.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto sat Cyber English, trying to figure out where Gaara was. He was with them until this hour and they were starting to worry. Sakura was then ready to crack. She walked up to the teacher and asks if she could go to her locker. He nods and she hurries outside the classroom and waited for Naruto. Once he came, both of them started to search around the school.

Both of them met by the front doors of the school after twenty minutes of searching. "Well, he's not in any of the bathrooms." Naruto told.

"Well, we can try outside, but if he's not there, then we just got to hope he went home for some reason." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded as they walked outside and started to look around. When they came to the back of the school, both of them looked ahead and stopped. Sasuke was holding Gaara against a tree, by his neck. "How does it feel to have the life choked out of you?!" Sasuke yelled.

Gaara tried to get out of Sasuke's grip, but each time it failed. "Sasuke! Let him go!"

"No! He deserves this." He growled.

Gaara started to feel light headed from lack of oxygen. He closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't last much longer. "Let him go, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke smirked as he decided to ignore Gaara and tighten his grip. Naruto ran up to Sasuke and pushed him to the ground. Gaara fell on his side, and started to cough for air. Sakura hurried over to him and made sure he was alright. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He mumbled as he got up and started to walk away.

* * *

**Thursday**

Sakura and Naruto were talking to each other at lunch. Both of them hadn't seen Gaara since the day Sasuke attacked him. "Maybe he's sick?" Sakura suggested.

"Nah, he doesn't get sick that easily. Besides, he was fine on Monday."

"That was Monday. It's been three days since then. Something has to be wrong."

"Okay, how about after school we – We need to go now!" Sakura interrupted.

"Wait, what?"

Sakura showed him the text message that she just received.

**To: Sakura**

**From: Gaara**

**Get here fast!**

Naruto quickly got up from the table and hurried out of the school with Sakura close behind.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto stopped outside Gaara's house. "Okay so, his dad isn't home, which means it's safe to enter." Naruto told

Both of them ran up to the door and walked inside. They hurried up the stairs to Gaara's room and walked inside. But when they looked around, they noticed he wasn't in his room. "Where is he?"

"I might know where he'll be." Naruto said as he started to go back down the stairs.

Sakura followed him as he walked to the other side of the house, and then down another flight of steps. When they reached the bottom, he turned on the lights and started to look around the cement-filled room. Each of them went a different direction, Naruto going left, Sakura going right. When Sakura walked into her section of the basement, she noticed that it was at least twenty degrees colder. But what really caught her attention, was the red-head lying face down on the ground. "Naruto, I found him!"

They ran up to Gaara and turned him on his back. Sakura noticed his face was littered with bruises and still bleeding cuts. But his lips were really chapped, meaning he must have been severely dehydrated. "Naruto, he isn't good shape."

"Tell me about it. Stay here, I'm going to call an ambulance."

* * *

**Yeah I know it's short and took awhile to update. R&R!**


	13. The Final Countdown

**So I'm finally back! The Blue Man Group was so awesome! I'd recommend it to everyone. And sorry for the short notice, but I did decide this is going to be the last chapter. Yeah, I have a new story idea that's in my head and I want to start that and see how it goes. . . I'm going to take a break from high school stories (thought I might tell you that :))**

_**Things I did writing this chapter**_**:**

_**Listened to**_**: Monsters, Think I'm Crazy, Face Down**

**Went on Facebook**

**Ate Chicken**

**Had some Ice cream**

**Had a Diet Pepsi**

**Sat and stared at the wall for about five minutes**

* * *

Naruto turned and hurried up the stairs. Sakura grabbed Gaara's wrist and pushed down on the main vein, counting his pulse. Slower than normal, but it was still there. Sakura started to study the new details that covered his body. His shirt was ripped and bloody, there were tons of various bruises and scratches across body, she even saw some deep gashes along his side.

Sakura grabbed his hand, encouraging him to hold on. Even though he was unconscious, she did everything she could think of to try and give him support. She tightened the grip on his hand as she began to think of all the things that had happened and she wasn't there to help.

As she felt pressure applied to her hand, her head shot down and looked at Gaara. His eyes were jammed shut and she could see his jaw moving back and forth, meaning he was grinding his teeth. His breaths were coming in short gasps as the pain started to take over his body. "S-Sakura."

Sakura bent over and started to run her hand through his hair, trying to calm him down. "It's okay, just hang on." She told him.

Gaara's body started to shake as a wave of pain washed through his body. He grunted in pain and Sakura quickly started to check him out. "Who did this to you?"

"H-_him_." Gaara growled.

_His father! I should've known. I swear the next time I see that bastard I'm going to kick his ass!_ Sakura told herself. "You're going to be fine, just relax and hang on. Naruto's getting an ambulance."

Gaara drew in a shaky breath as he held into Sakura's hand. "I deserved what he did."

"What?! Don't say that."

"He found out I got into a fight with Uchiha, and I tried to fight back." He mumbled.

Naruto came running down the stairs and hurried over to them. "They should be here in a few minutes. How've you been, buddy?"

"I've b-been better." Gaara replied as he closed his eyes.

"Come on, Gaara, you got to stay with us." Sakura urged.

"I . . . can't. I'm too tired."

Gaara's eyes slowly began to close as Sakura tried the best she could to keep him awake. "Where the hell is that ambulance?!" Sakura yelled.

As if right one cue, two paramedics came rushing down the stairs with a stretcher. They placed it on the ground and then carefully lifted Gaara onto it. The medics started to buckle him onto the stretcher, to avoid any other accidents. They then lifted it back up and began to walk upstairs, with Sakura and Naruto close behind.

When they got outside, another medic came up to them and began to ask some questions. "How are you related to him?"

"Um, we're his friends." Naruto said.

"I see. And how did you find him?"

"Well, he wasn't at school for the last few days and we were starting to get worried. But then I got a text from him and he was basically asking for help, and when we got here, we found him in the basement." Sakura told.

"Okay, one more question. Do any of you know who could have done this to him?" The medic asked.

Naruto sighed, he couldn't hide it anymore. "His father does this to him, but this is the first time it's been this bad."

The paramedic's eyes widened before nodding. "Thank-you two for your time."

He turned on his heels and climbed into the ambulance. Sakura and Naruto stood in the doorway and watched as the ambulance drove off with their friend.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura sat in the waiting room at the nearby hospital. Gaara had been in the emergency room for about two hours and they haven't heard anything about his progress. Sakura was starting to get nervous and Naruto was trying to calm her down. "He's fine. This is Gaara we're talking about."

"I know, but what if something went wrong?"

"Quit worrying, he'll be fine."

After another half an hour of anxious waiting, a nurse walked over to them. "I just want to tell you that your friend is going to be just fine."

Sakura happily sighed and began to smile. "But he will have to stay here for a few days. Not only for his injuries, but also for custody."

"What do you mean custody?" Sakura asked.

"The hospital isn't sending him back to an abusive life style. We need someone to 'adopt' him." The nurse told.

"You leave that part up to us."

Sakura and Naruto turned around and saw Temari and Kankuro walking up to them. "I am eighteen and have a job; I'll go to court and claim Gaara and we'll buy a new house out here." Temari told.

Sakura smiled when she heard that Gaara wasn't going to be moving.

"So . . . how bad is he?" Naruto asked.

"Well, he had to get several stitches on his left side. Two broken ribs on the right side of his rib cage. He was also suffering from severe dehydration and malnutrition. Other than that, all he had is some scratches and bruises."

"Um, may we go and see him?" Sakura asked.

"You can, but he is still sleeping."

Sakura and Naruto nodded as they started to walk towards the door. "You two can visit first. Kankuro has been complaining because he hasn't had anything to eat since lunch."

* * *

_Girl, what's come between you and me  
look right through me  
I won't let it go  
I can't help this feeling anymore  
I will go anywhere  
maybe you'll see me  
(ohhhh)  
_

We are  
We are the shaken  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you read  
We are  
We are mistaken  
We are the voices  
Inside your head  
Yeah

Believe what you see

_  
It came as no surprise  
You bring me back to life  
Believe me  
You bleed for me  
I'll bleed for you  
I caught you walking through walls  
Drowned with applause  
From a world that makes me crazy  
(ohhhh)  
_

_  
We are  
We are the shaken  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you read  
We are  
We are mistaken  
We are the voices  
Inside your head  
Yeah  
Believe what you see  
_

_  
We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
We are the voices  
We are the voices  
We are the voices  
Underneath your bed  
We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
We are the monsters  
_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
_

_  
We are  
We are the shaken  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you read  
We are  
We are mistaken  
We are the voices  
Inside your head  
Yeah  
Believe what you see  
_

_  
We are  
We are the shaken  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you see_

Gaara backed away from the microphone as the crowd began to cheer. He'd been back from the hospital for about a week and his sister won the court case, meaning he no longer belonged to his father, who was sent to jail.

_Crazy, but that's how it goes  
Millions of people living as foes  
Maybe its not to late  
To learn how to love  
And forget how to hate  
_

_  
Mental wounds not healing  
_

_Life's a bitter shame  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
_

_  
I've listened to preachers  
I've listened to fools  
I've watched all the dropouts  
Who make their own rules  
One person conditioned to rule and control  
The media sells it and you have the role  
_

_  
Mental wounds still screaming  
Driving me insane  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
_

_  
I know that things are going wrong for me  
You gotta listen to my words  
Yeh-h  
_

_  
Heirs of a cold war  
That's what we've become  
Inheriting troubles I'm mentally numb  
Crazy, I just cannot bear  
I'm living with something that just isn't fair  
_

_  
Mental wounds not healing  
Who and what's to blame  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train_

Gaara let the crowd cheer for a few minutes before stepping back up to the microphone. "Can I have Sakura Haruno come up here, please?"

Sakura froze where she stood. Temari pushed towards the steps to the stage, where she saw Gaara smirking. She walked onto the stage and over to Gaara. He grabbed another microphone, turned it on, and handed it to her. "You remember that first song we sang?"

Sakura slowly nodded her head. "Good, because that's what we're going to sing next."

Sakura gasped in excitement as she gave Gaara a quick hug and then got ready for the song.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
_

_  
She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"  
_

_  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
_

_Please come back home...  
_

_  
You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"  
_

_  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
_

_  
I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it..._

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  


_Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home..._

The crowd began to cheer and Sakura was about to walk off stage, but everyone kept playing. She turned towards Gaara and saw him mouth the words 'let's finish it off.' Sakura walked back to her place on the stage and began to sing with the song.

_With a purposeful grimace and a terrible sound  
He pulls the spitting high tension wires down  
_

_  
Helpless people on a subway train  
Scream bug-eyed as he looks in on them  
_

_  
He picks up a bus and he throws it back down  
As he wades through the buildings toward the center of town  
_

_  
Oh no, they say hes got to go  
Go go godzilla, yeah  
Oh no, there goes tokyo  
Go go godzilla, yeah  
_

_  
Rinji news o moshiagemasu!  
Rinji news o moshiagemasu!  
Godzilla ga ginza hoomen e mukatte imasu!  
Daishkyu hinan shite kudasai!  
Daishkyu hinan shite kudasai!_

_  
Oh no, they say hes got to go  
Go go godzilla, yeah  
Oh no, there goes tokyo  
Go go godzilla, yeah  
_

_  
History shows again and again  
How nature points up the folly of men  
Godzilla!_

As the crowd began to cheer, Sakura ran up to Gaara and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "Thank-you so much."

"I had to repay you somehow from all the things you did to help me." He whispered in her ear.

"Come on, let's go home and we can hang with each other with no worries what so ever."

"You have no idea how corny that sounds."

"But it's the truth." Sakura smiled as her and Gaara turned and left the stage, knowing they wouldn't be back for a while.

* * *

**So I know the ending is really bad, but I couldn't think of anything else to put. Anyway, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and all that stuff. It was much appreciated. **

**As for my new story, I might have the first chapter up this week, but I'm not sure.**

**R&R!**


End file.
